Square
by Dragon Age Inquisition
Summary: Orana has finally gotten the job she was looking for for years. But now that she has it will her family accept what she is and believe who she says she is? Can she do what the spirit that helped the pharaoh do before her, all those eons ago?
1. Chapter 1

I walked up the stairs to the enormous hotel that Seto Kiba owns. "Miss, can I get a room for the next year please" I asked the hotel clerk at the front desk.

"Of course. Your name please" she said, getting on her computer, ready to type.

"Norah Kitrain" I said, using my fake id.

"Room four hundred twenty. It's on the fourth floor." She said, handing me the key card. I walked up the stairs and opened umy room. It was your average room. Big queen bed, flat screen tv, a balcony. My kind of place. But of course now it seems like hotels have been my home since I started bounty hunting.

Then the phone started ringing. "Miss please report to Mr. Kiba's suite, on the sixth floor please" the clerk said and hung up.

"Well I wonder what this is about" I said, walking out the door and heading up.

I got to the top of the stairs and to the door of Seto andMocuba's suite when I heard slamming. "You won't take me alive damn you!" Seto shouted.

I went for the nobb. "Locked. Damn it!" I whispered. I grabbed the upper seal of the door and swung back, my feet busting the nobb off the door.

There were two guys in big black suits. One had an arm around Seto's torso. The other was catching blood from a nose bleed. "Who the hell are you?!" One shouted. I hit him in the face, swinging my left leg at the one holding Seto. He dropped him in shock and as I slammed his head against the wall I heard screaming and saw that the boy had pushed the assassin off over the balcony.

"Thanks for the timely intervention. I assume you know who I am but you are?" He said curiously.

"You asked for me. My name is Norah." I answered.

"You look familiar. Have we met?" He asked, staring at me with those big blue eyes.

"Once. But I highly doubt that you would remember me" I answered, honestly for once.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked.

" I am a bounty hunter. Well ex bounty hunter rather. See there is an underground system that is like a black market for killers and murders who like ro get paid. Some of those people are paying big money for your death. Others are paying for your life. I was hired by the lesser of the two evils." I said.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, almost angered by my words.

"Because I assume you have contacts AND I know that you are one of the best hackers in the world. Better you hear it up front from me than you think me a lying bitch and get yourself killed." I answered honestly.

"So why did you become, well, why did you decide to become a bounty hunter?" He asked both curiously and suspiciously.

"My tail is a boring one I am afraid. And I don't share it with strangers" I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it is a personal tail. One that once this is over, I shall finally finish" I said, walking towards the door with the, now broken lock.

"Don't go. I have one more question for you" he said.

"What" I said, irritated.

"What t is your real name?"

"What makes you think Norah isn't my real name?"

"Because I watched her die when I was 17. That was when I finally decided to learn how to fight" he said.

"How do you know that she is the only one with my last name?"

"Because she was the last person with the blood of a dragon. Unless you can show me your scales" he said.

"Funny. I do have the blood of a dragon but, not the same type. It's complicated. Do you really want to know what my name is?" I said, looking him in his blue eyes with my own silver ones.

"Yes I want to know. I have evright to know" he demanded.

"My real name is Orana Kiba. The big secret that made me so secret, im a basterd. A female one of course. But all the same" I said, crossing my arms and facing the door.

"WHAT!? Are you telling me that...?" He said.

"That I am your half sister. Yeah, life's a bitch huh" I said and walked out the door to my room.


	2. Yugi motto

I left after an hour, learning from my contacts that someone was planning something for Yugi Moto. In a way I am required to help him because of his millennium puzzle. The legend says you only need seven items and that is all there is. But to restore the full power of the shadow games, they must collect the eighth piece. The millennium spirit. Im not completely positive but from what I understand, the millennium spirit was the pharaohs best friend. She was there for him no matter what. And the puzzle contains his spirit.

I walked up to the game shop and knocked on the door. "Hello. Im looking for Yugi" I said.

The boy opened up the door. "Hey. Can I help you?" He said, inviting me inside.

"You may want to sit down for this sireh" Isaid.

"Why? Whats going on" he said, sitting down at one of the tables.

"Look Yugi. I may not havethe time to protect you but I can warn you. Don't go anywheree without one of your closer friends from now on. Namely Joey and Tristan but anyone with muscles. People who are after Kiba are also looking at you as a target. Its a long story and I don't have much time to explain" I said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Do you want the truth or what ive gone by all my life" I said, knowing I should open up to the pharaohs other half.

"The truth if you would please" he said.

"My real name is Orana Kiba. The name I normally go by is Norah Kirito" I said. I started to walk out the door.

"Wait! Like Kiba corp Kiba?" He asked.

"YeahHes my older half brother" I said and continued walking.

"Wait, what do you mean people are targeting me and Kiba!?"

"I think you know the answer to that. I need to go" I said and bolted as fast as I could and continued until I was far out of his sight.

"Seto may not understand what is going on and neither does Yugi but they will understand soon" I said as I went to my room.

"We have been waiting for you talis" said someone from across my door.

"I am an ex talis, hisrad" I answered.

"Are you killing or protecting?" He said, remaining in the shadows.

"Protecting. Jaky boy leave. I don't know anything you don't already" I said, reaching underneath my pillow.

"Don't bother. I moved all your weapons behind the television. Be careful talis. We both know he will send talis and hisrad for you now. I wouldn't be surprised if ge sent a ghatt or two as well" he said and hopped out my window.

"Typical spy " I whispered. Hisrad is the title for a spy. Talis is the title for assassins. Ghatt is the title for someone who is both hisrad and talis. The system is a very unusual one.

Then there was a knock on my door. " who is it" I called, getting a grip on my sword,ready for a fight.

"I'm Mocuba. Seto and you were talking. You said you were his half sister and that you have dragons blood. What does having dragons blood mean?" The boy said opening up my door and closing it behind him.

"Well Mocuba, when someone has dragons blood they have strange abilities or they have scales on their body. "I answered.

That was when Yugi walked in behind Mocuba all of a sudden. "I have a question myself if you don't mind" he said.

"Depends on the question wether or not I can answer" I said.

"Who are you? On the inside" he asked. The look in his eyes could have melted any heartless person's soul.

"One who has known danger and pain. Has had the thrill of a life or death battle. Im a puzzle even I cant solve" I answered half honestly.

"What do you mean by that?" Mocuba said, walking up beside me and sitting on the bed.

"It's complicated. Let's jussay that compared to me, Seto has it easy" I said and closed my eyes.

"Is something troubling you?" Yugi asked.

"No. I will be fine. Ive been worse" I said.


End file.
